The Singer, The Concert, the Guy
by DarkKawaiiAngel
Summary: Sakura is a Famous singer. Her next concert is in Konoha! She reunites with her friends by giving them backstage passes. Next...well...just read it :


"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Sakura could hear her fans scream her name. "Ok..." Sakura went passed the curtains and on to the stage. Everyone screamed.

"Konichiwa!" Sakura yelled.

"Konichiwa!!!!" They replied/yelled.

"You ready to rock?!?!!!" Everyone screamed. Sakura tapped her foot as a beat came. "K guys! I know you know this song! Help me as I sing!" The music then came.

(Oooh) tell me what you think you're lookin at,  
(Noo) so I think I'm Queen Elizabeth,  
(Oooh) and now I'm stuck inside your memory,   
(So) that's why it's so hard to get rid of me

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz were so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin',  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all

**"WE LOVE YOU SAKURA-CHAN!!!"**

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

(Wow) It seems to me like I was botherin'  
(How) cuz I make walkin look like modelin  
(How) it ain't my fault the boys keep followin'   
(wow) if you were better he wouldn't be wonderin'

I'm incredible, so unforgettable,  
So no one can take my place,  
I'm unbreakable, highly flammable,  
So girl get out my face

**"SAKURA-CHAN IS SO SUGOI!!"**

Oh my god I'm going crazy  
Maybe 'cuz I'm so amazing  
Everybody in there dazin'  
That's the reason why they're hatin'  
Treat us like some superstars  
And only cuz that's what we are  
You know we're going really far  
And ya'll ain't even heard it all

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem, uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

(Ladies) we're Prima J you know it  
We're not afraid to show it  
We hold our crown and that's right  
It can't stop us now  
The cloud we're on is golden  
They can't fix what's not broken  
Don't act like ya'll don't know  
What's bout to happen now

You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,   
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh,  
You hate cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
A pretty little problem uh-huh  
You hate me cuz I'm everything that you ever wanted to be  
And that I'm lying cuz I love it when you lookin at me  
Cuz I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
I said that I'm a rockstar, a rockstar,  
(Keep lookin at me)

The crowd cheered and whistled. "Yay Sakura-chan!" A bunch of little kids yelled. Sakura laughed.

"Arigatou guys! See you next time!" Sakura retreated behind the stage. "Aww...Yukishiro-sama isn't it cute how all my fans adore me?!" Sakura squeeled.

"Yeah, yeah..." Yukishiro said, totally annoying Sakura. Sakura crossed her arms. "Whatever...i'm going to my trailer..." Sakura walked away.

**In her Trailer...**

Sakura said and flopped on her bed. She looked at a picture on her desk. It was a picture of her, Sasuke, and Naruto...

Sakura sniffled. "I miss them so much..." Sakura picked up her cell phone.

Naruto's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. Naruto gasped. "Hey teme! Look Sakura is calling me!" Sasuke looked at Naruto and so did Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and everyone else.

Naruto answered.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"Hahaha...Hey Naruto. How's it going?"

"Great Sakura! But we miss you sooo much!"

"Aww...arigatou! How is everyone?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Ino yelled, and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Sakura!"

"Ino?"

"Uh...yeah!?"

"Haha, im just messing with you..."

TenTen grabbed the phone..." Hey Sakura!"

"hey TenTen..."

Hinata pulled on TenTen's shirt. TenTen looked back and smiled, and handed the phone to her.

"A-ano? Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata? Is that you?"

"Hai...how are you?"

"Good...but how's it going with you?Did Naruto- _kun _ask you out?" Sakura snickered. Hinata turned bright red and handed the phone to Sasuke. Sasuke almost dropped the phone sisne he didn't wanna talk to her.

"Uh...hello?"

"Who's this? Oh wait...that voice..." Sasuke gulped.

"...SASUKE!!!!!!"

"Yeah?"

"Oh...konichiwa Sasuke..." It was kinda akward for them since...before Sakura became a famous singer, she had a huge fight with him.

"..."

"..."

"SASUKE-TEME! YOUR WASTING MY MINUTES!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled in the background.

"Uh...Sasuke hand the phone to Naruto." Sasuke did as told.

"So...Sakura-chan, where are you now?"

"Oh! Naruto! I'm doing my next Concert in KONOHA!!!" Everyone heard Sakura. They all screamed in joy.

"WOAH! Really? Are you gonna save tickets for us?" Suddenly, a puff a smoke came out of now where.

"Yo. Who are you talking to?"

"Sakura-chan."

"Yeah?" Sakura said,

"Oh! not you Sakura-chan. I was talking to Kakashi-sensei,"

"Oh."

"Wait a minute...all of you look so happy...is Sakura having a concert here?"

"Hn." Sasuke said. Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah! Sakura-chan is gonna save tickets JUST for us!" Ino squeeled.

"I heard ya'll and its BACKSTAGE tickets..." Sakura said. Everyone screamed louder and Hinata almost fainted.

"Hey! WHat about me?" Kakashi whined.

Sakura heard him. "Yeah...you can come Kakashi. But you get the Front row ticket. I only have 5 backstage tickets.

"Aw..."

"Oops! I gotta go guys! We're hitting the road on out way to Konoha! Ja-ne!"

"Ja-ne Sakura-chan!!!" Everyone said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol! nice right? Plz Review!!!!!

Ps...

**Song was: RockStar by Prima J **


End file.
